


[东凯]怪你过分美丽 番外 下

by seemenot



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenot/pseuds/seemenot





	

十五分钟时间说长不长说短不短，王凯脚下生风地穿过人群找回自己的休息室，门开到一半背后贴过来个人，呼吸打在他耳根后头，不用回头就知道是谁。

“你怎么来了？”

王凯把人放进屋里，关了门就开始解扣子拉裤链，倒把靳东吓了一跳：“不是吧，这么主动？”王凯扯掉领结顺手挂回衣架，衬衫纽扣解了三颗堪堪露出一线胸膛，看得靳东有点眼花，脚下不由自主便凑近了些，伸手往他拉开多半的裤链处伸过去：“你看，既然你都主动了我也不能不配合对吧……”

王凯特别正经地拍开他的手：“别闹啊靳老师，我得赶紧换衣服再走一趟。”他退开半步倚着墙往下脱裤子，说到一半还是没憋住眉梢眼角的那点高兴劲儿，冲着靳东抛过去个飞吻，边拽裤腿边笑，“事先真没想到你能来。”

不知为什么，靳东总觉着王凯有点笨手笨脚的，就过去半蹲着把他的脚搁在自己膝盖上，抓住裤脚帮他脱。刚拽了两下又心猿意马起来，蜷着食指在脚心轻轻挠了一记，眼神顺着小腿的线条往上直看到裆里，那处让内裤绷得一马平川波澜不惊，两边的松紧带大概是只能紧不能松，沿着腹股沟深深勒进去。他嘴角抿着拿王凯逗乐：“这回知道模特不好干了吧，见天儿这么勒着早晚得报废。”

“好不好干的我也没干过……”他终于把裤子脱利索了，嘴里贫了句便扭头去拿第二套衣裳。就这一回身的功夫靳东看愣了，合着王凯穿的还是丁字裤，后身干脆就没有布料，只有一条细细的绳带从臀沟里穿出来，在腰窝下面一点的地方打了个结固定住，整个屁股都露在外头。他贴上那人后背狠狠揉捏两瓣臀肉，拇指食指拎住绳带往上提的时候毫无弹力，他一想这根绳带都从什么地方勒过就觉得自己牙根直痒痒：“没想到我来还穿这个？”

王凯不满地哼唧一声：“这叫敬业，不懂别瞎说，赶紧松开啊靳老师我要不赶趟了。”

靳东已经顺着绳带摸进去了，指腹蹭着臀沟一路往下，摸得王凯痒痒的，耳边是又甜蜜又危险的气声：“嗯，翅膀硬了是不是，叫我什么？”

好汉不吃眼前亏，王凯立刻决定认怂，反手搂着靳东脖子改了口：“师哥，你是我亲师哥……有什么都等我一会儿走完了秀行不行？就一会儿，”他微微仰头在靳东鬓角蹭了两下，鼻息热热地吹进耳朵里，带点显而易见地讨好和暗示，“要不违约了咱们还得赔钱。”

靳东到底摸到穴口去，指尖摁着那根绳带往里揉了一小点，织物的纹理摩擦过穴口的嫩肉，本来就紧贴皮肤的绳带被收得更紧了些，直勒进会阴摩擦着。王凯腿有点软，喘都压在嗓子里，头靠在靳东肩膀上，略带几分情欲地吻他侧颈，嘴上却还知道留分寸不肯嘬出印子。

“……就一会儿啊。”靳东向来吃软不吃硬，更不肯吃亏，饶他一会儿也要先收笔首付再说，便捉着王凯的手往自己下身放。刚买的芥末色裤子裆里鼓鼓囊囊的，顺着腿根能触到阳物的形状，王凯摸了两下靳东就吻到他嘴唇上，舌头非要探进嘴里不可，他乖顺地张嘴受着，靳东亲得满意了才放开。

“我就不出去了，在这儿等着你。”他靠在门口看着王凯兵荒马乱地穿衣服，王凯嘴里嗯嗯嗯地答应着，最后对着镜子整理了一番，出门之前飞快地又讨了个吻，在他耳边低声道：“你别自己解决，等我——等我。”

等待的时间本来就特别难熬，尤其是在勃起的情况下。靳东拉下裤链把那玩意儿放出来，开始还以为过一阵说不定就会消下去，可是他总是忍不住要想王凯包裹在三件套里的身体，想那根勒在臀沟里的绳带，想刚才王凯乖乖地被吻得呼吸急促眼角湿润的样子，越想就他妈越硬，越硬就越想——简直是恶性循环。等到王凯终于回来的时候他早在脑子里把这人翻来覆去操了好几回了，门一关就往墙上压住了又啃又揉，直接把衬衫从腰里拉出来再摸进去。

“你让我先脱了——”王凯搂着他的腰低声说，“回头衣服要还给人家品牌方的，弄脏了算怎么回事儿……”

“脏了就脏了，大不了买下来呗。”靳东隔着裤子揉他，才上手王凯就嘶声呼痛，咬着靳东耳轮招了实话：“憋在里头硬半天了，你先别碰……”

靳东耐着性子把人剥了个光溜溜，丁字裤刚解开里头的阴茎就弹出来，王凯解脱了似的长叹一声。靳东搂着他往沙发那边带，跌跌撞撞边走边摸，还忍不住要问他：“刚才走秀的时候也是硬的吗？”

王凯没正面回答，抬手把靳东推进沙发里坐下，自己蹲跪在两个膝盖中间含住龟头吮吸亲吻，用舌尖反复去勾弄顶端那个小小的开口，嘴唇紧裹住龟头下方的肉棱啧啧有声的吃他，眼梢间或扬起一点儿去看靳东的反应，手指同时极轻柔地抚慰自己。靳东见他迟迟没有停下的意思，便伸手去捏他下巴，拇指食指扣着下颌两边微微用力，王凯又吮了两下才把含得湿亮的龟头松开，嘴唇贴在上头一蹭，笑道：“平常巴不得让我这么伺候你，今儿又不乐意了？”

靳东浑身上下除了裤链开口里露出来那根东西之外堪称衣冠楚楚，把一丝不挂的王凯拉到自己膝盖上坐着的时候就显得有点衣冠禽兽。他手指在会阴上揉几下就奔着后头穴口去，吻着他脸颊声音微哑：“硬了这半天可不是为了喂你一嘴的。”

扩张潦草极了，用口水润滑到一半王凯才想起行李里有瓶卸妆油大概能将就着使，靳东泼泼洒洒在手心里倒了许多，又剥开他穴口的嫩肉往里抹，迫不及待伸进去两个指头搅着，略略见了些松动便让他趴在沙发的扶手上。那沙发不算高，扶手将将到他俩大腿中间，趴上去不难，王凯垂着睫毛看了靳东一眼，从他腿上滑下去就要往上趴，靳东还要说他趴得不对。

“你别跪在沙发上啊，上那边去，”靳东把人拉起来推到沙发外侧，自己在他身后贴着，手把手地摆弄出姿势来，“腿分开一点，手摁沙发垫子上，对，抓住了啊——”他握住王凯的脚踝把下半身提溜起来离了地，压在扶手上的肚子就成了全身唯一的支点，王凯肺里的空气立刻被挤出多半，靳东就在这时候一点一点地濡磨着杵了进来。

他进得很慢，往里送一点就停一停，不疼，就是胀得要命。王凯有点缺氧，昏昏沉沉地想怎么还有，其实靳东已经全插进去了，裤裆贴着臀尖，穴口紧紧卡着阴茎根部，像深喉直吞到底的感觉，然而肠肉更加软热滑腻，一环一环裹上来吸吮的感觉棒极了，靳东两手勾着王凯的小腿退出来一点，然后再次发起冲锋。王凯抓着沙发垫勉强稳住自己，身体被干得像个跷跷板似的直摇晃，不管怎么摇靳东的阴茎都插在他后穴里，把穴肉随心所欲扯成阳具的形状，快感也比哪一次都来的更猛更快，每次冲撞都把他往高潮上再推进一步，同时也离窒息更近了一点，性和死本来也就是同一枚硬币的两面。

靳东没打算打持久战，是以上来就找着他的敏感点不歇气地顶，王凯很快就被操透了，从小腹到大腿根都酸软得不行，后穴和阴茎都胀，可又不是一个胀法：后穴是被填塞摩擦的胀，胀的程度完全取决于靳东怎么干，用多大的劲干，而阴茎是亟待释放的胀，他觉得这个还是可以自己争取一下的，就放开手里已经被抓到变形的垫子，胳膊绕过扶手去撸前边那根吐着前液胀到快爆开的肉棒。靳东马上发现了，便更加不惜力不讲理地操他，阴茎磨得穴口红肿起来，进出之间磨出微小却足够下流的动静。王凯刚给自己打了两下就被这阵狂风骤雨似的抽插操得眼前一阵阵发黑，嘴巴不由自主地张开又发不出声音，只能拼命喘气，收不住的口水顺着嘴角滴答到沙发上，把布面湮出个深色的圆。

他甚至没意识到自己什么时候射了，不过靳东知道，王凯后穴疯了似的吞他绞他，大腿根连着臀肉都在抖，完全不受控制那种，整个上半身垂死挣扎地反凹成一道弧，然后又软瘫下去。靳东被绞得眼看也要射，犹豫了一下打算拔出来，王凯可能是感觉到了，从嗓子深处迸出个含糊的音节，靳东便伸手去揉他绷紧的腰背，动作十分温存，最后还是弄在外头，灰色水泥地上白花花一滩，看着和抽象画似的。

后来……后来王凯的街拍日程被迫推迟了一天。

谁该对这事儿负责？靳老师说是丁字裤，丁字裤……丁字裤什么也没说。


End file.
